


Reading, Writing, & Arithmetic

by MyStubbornMind



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStubbornMind/pseuds/MyStubbornMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Cordelia discovers Misty is really good at math and she's shocked and Misty gets offended because she thinks Cordelia expects her to be a dumb hillbilly and it ends in super cute fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading, Writing, & Arithmetic

“Misty,” Cordelia sighed looking up at the necromancer sitting on her desk, “I have a lot of work to get done.”  
“I know,” Misty smiled, “I just wanna keep ya company.”  
“Fine.” The supreme looked down at her work, shaking her head, “Could you at least sit somewhere that’s not my desk?”  
“Of course.” The cajun smirked, hopping off the desk, pausing when she heard knocking on the door, followed by a soft voice.  
“Miss Goode?”  
“Yes? Come in.”  
“Hi Ingrid.” Misty smiled as the little girl walked into the supremes office.  
“Miss Goode,”  
“Ingrid, you can call me Miss Cordelia.”  
“Okay, Miss Zoe told me that you wanted to see me.”  
“Yes,” Cordelia smiled at the young witch, grabbing a folder from a pile on her desk, “You’ve been sent some work from your school back home.”  
“Oh.” Ingrid frowned, “How much?”  
“Not too much, a bit of english, some science, and a little math.” Cordelia looked up at the girl when she heard a whimper.  
“What is it hun?” Misty asked, squatting down next to the little black haired witch.  
“It’s just,” Ingrid looked at her feet, “Well, um, when I was back home, I got really mad and started my math homework on fire.”  
“Oh.” Cordelia frowned.  
“Ingrid,” Misty giggled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, “It’s just silly numbers, it can’t be that bad.”  
“Misty,” the Supreme frowned at the wild blonde, “Math isn’t easy for some people, and I’m not sure if you’re someone who should be joking around about these things.”  
“Hey Ingrid,” Misty stood up smiling down at the little witch, grabbing the folder from the Supreme “Why don't you go out to the kitchen and look over what you have and leave the math for later, I’ll come and help ya.”  
“Um, okay.” Ingrid took the folder from Misty and walked out of the room, Misty closed the door behind her.  
“What the hell Dee?” Misty stood looking at the Supreme, her back to the door.  
“What?” Cordelia looked at Misty confused.  
“I knew what I was talking about back there,” Misty walked towards the Supremes desk, “I’m not some inbred backwoods swamp rat.”  
Cordelia dropped what she was doing and just stared at the other, “I, Misty, I would never, I just, I didn’t know.”  
“Just cause I was found out in the swamps doesn't mean that I didn’t get a proper education, I was at the top of my class, well, until the whole incident with, ya know.”  
“Misty, baby,” Cordelia stood up and walked to the wild blonde, taking her in her arms, “I never doubted you, I would never underestimate you.”  
“Really?” Misty asked, pulling back to look at her Supreme.  
“Really.” Cordelia smiled, staring deep into the taller woman's eyes and pulling her into a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumble @raulsonslovechild


End file.
